


I'm ok, don't worry

by Satanic_Sewist



Category: On The Hill (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Migraine, Tran Charles, brew and charles are implied to have autism, idk if this is a hurt/comfort but whatever, idk if this is good, warning: minor emetophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28717362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanic_Sewist/pseuds/Satanic_Sewist
Summary: Brew has a migraine and Lifehack tries to help
Relationships: Brew/Lifehack
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	I'm ok, don't worry

BEEP  
BEEP  
BEEP  
Brew was familiar with what his alarm sounded like, even though he had recently gotten a digital one to replace his old analog alarm clock. Most of the time he was already awake when it went off, in fact, most of the time he wasn’t even in his bedroom when it went off, instead, he was at his desk, working on something or other related to a video. The only reason his alarm even went off half the time was that he was too busy to turn the alarm off beforehand. But this wasn’t the case today, since for once he actually had to go somewhere.

Charles, or Lifehack as he was mainly known as these days, had invited Brew to a nearby park for a ‘date’ of sorts. Now, Brew, being an agoraphobe, was apprehensive at first but after Lifehack assured him that there weren’t going to be that many people, he had sort of warmed up to the idea. He wasn’t against Lifehack coming to his house, but his roommates, Chill and Grill (mainly Grill), weren’t thrilled about it due to...well you know.

Brew fumbled with his alarm clock for a few seconds before hitting the snooze button, trying to get the blaring to stop. He couldn’t remember what time he had fallen asleep last night, but he had made an effort to get what most people consider a good amount of sleep. To him, a good amount of sleep was any at all, but he wanted to be well-rested for when he hung out with Lifehack in an attempt to keep up with his high energy.

After laying there for a few more minutes, Brew sat up in his bed, blinking a few times to try to get his eyes to focus. His room was still dim, most likely because he had closed his curtains last night, but he could still make out some of the shapes. He glanced over at his alarm clock, which read 8:15-  
Wait  
8:15?  
He was supposed to be there at 8!

Without even turning the light on, he quickly got dressed and headed out the door, not even having time to make himself some coffee. Brew figured he could manage, after all, he did get some sleep last night. Don’t get me wrong, he did want coffee, but he didn’t need it, as he felt awake enough. He felt kind of groggy like he couldn’t quite focus, but he had just woken up, so he brushed it off.

He walked for a bit before finally ending up at the park Lifehack had told him to meet him at. Lifehack hadn’t given him any real directions, just telling him “y’know, the park?” but seeing as everything on The Hill was pretty close together and he could just look up the directions to nearby parks, it wasn’t a real big issue. Objectively, it was a beautiful day, not too hot or too cold, but in Brew’s opinion, the sun was way too bright. Maybe it was the fact he rarely went outside, but the harsh sunlight bothered him.

Suddenly, a bush in front of him started rustling. Most people probably would have backed away, but Brew simply responded with, “Hello, Charles,”

As he had thought, Lifehack was the one inside the bush, that fact being made clear when the shorter male stood up and got out of the bush. Well, he stood up, and attempted to get out, but ended up falling on his face. Not one to be deterred, he quickly got back up and brushed himself off. “Hi, Brew!” He replied.

“Why were you in a bush?” Brew asked.

Lifehack shrugged, “Where else was I supposed to wait?”

“I mean, there’s a bench over there,” Brew pointed to a bench a few feet away from them.

“Yeah, there’s a bench there, but sitting in a bush gives you the advantage of being completely hidden, so people who pass by don’t look at you weird or throw things at you! Lifehack!” He explained excitedly.

Brew thought about what Lifehack had said, “I mean, I suppose that makes sense...people throw things at you?”

“I mean, once Sebastion threw a coffee cup at me because he ‘thought I was a trash can’. It wasn’t even a disposable one, it was an actual coffee mug that he was throwing out and it still had coffee in it! I guess if you are rich enough, you can afford to do stupid things like that,” Lifehack ranted.

“I guess so. Speaking of the bench, could we sit there?” Brew asked.

“Oh, of course! And don’t worry, Brewlet, I’ll block any trash that people try and throw at us,” Lifehack proclaimed. Brewlet was a nickname Lifehack had for Brew or rather, a pet name since Brew was already his nickname. 

“I doubt that will happen, but I imagine you are capable of protecting me,” Brew commented as the two sat down on the bench.

“Anyway, want to hear about what happened to me the other day?” Lifehack asked.

Brew nodded, “Of course.” The conversations the two had often were just either one of them ranting about their hyperfixations or experiences while the other listened attentively.

Lifehack smiled excitedly, “So, I was heading back to my dumpster and-” as he continued explaining, Brew found it even harder to focus. Before he had just assumed it was because he had just woken up, but judging on how he could barely pay attention to what Charles was saying, he was wrong. The empty hazy feeling was slowly replaced with a dull, throbbing pain, which was made worse by the sunlight.

“...and that’s why I don’t trust squirrels anymore!” Lifehack finished his long anecdote, glancing at Brew to see if he would give a reaction. Instead, he noticed how the brunette looked tired and in pain. “Hey, are you alright?” he asked, concerned.

Brew was able to make out what he had said and quickly responded with, “Of course I am, Char, the light’s just kind of bothering me right now.” He knew that Lifehack was looking forward to them hanging out, as they hadn’t been able to talk in person for a while due to the quarantine, so he wasn’t going to let him not feeling well ruin it,

Lifehack wasn’t convinced, normally he wasn’t great at understanding people’s tones or expressions, but he could always tell with Brew. “Brewlet, it’s ok, you can tell me if something is wrong,” he said gently.

Brew wanted to respond, so he could tell him that he was fine, but he was suddenly hit with a feeling of intense nausea. He stood up, finding it hard to balance, and managed to get far enough away from the bench before falling to his knees and vomiting.

Worried, Lifehack ran over and tried to help him. He moved the brunette’s hair away from his face and rubbed his back in an attempt to comfort him. When Brew finished throwing up, he wiped the remaining vomit from his mouth with his sleeve, before attempting to stand again, which Lifehack helped him with.

“I need...to go...home…” Brew mumbled.

“Ok. Yeah. Let’s head home,” Lifehack replied, failing at hiding the panic in his voice. still helping Brew stand. Brew was able to walk, but needed Lifehack for stability, as his vision was blurry and he felt dizzy. Internally, Lifehack was panicking, but he needed to be strong for Brew.

After what felt like forever, the two had finally made it back to Brew’s house. Lifehack helped Brew to his room, giving him a glass of water and a trash-can in case he needed to throw up again. His room was still dark, the curtains all the way closed and all the lights off. Hopefully, Brew could get some sleep.

Lifehack left Brew in his room, knowing that it would be good to leave him alone for a while. He was still pretty worried about him, as he didn’t quite understand what was wrong with him. What could he do to help him feel better? Maybe soup or something, that’s what’s good for sick people right? He could microwave a can or- 

“You can’t microwave metal, Lifehack!” He thought out loud, frustrated by his inability to think of anything useful.

“You sure can’t,” Chill replied, leaving his room, “I learned that the hard way. Also, why are you in our house?”

Lifehack recoiled due to Chill’s sudden appearance, “I-, uh, ok so I was hanging out with Brew and I noticed he wasn’t looking too good and-and-and-” Lifehack started stumbling over his words.

Chill looked slightly concerned, but he focused more on calming Lifehack, “Calm down, it’ll be ok. Now, can you explain what is wrong with Brew?”

After taking a deep breath, Lifehack began explaining better, “Well, he was kinda dizzy and he did throw up, he also said the light was bothering him, other than that I have no clue.”

Chill sighed in relief, “Brew just has a migraine, he’ll be fine in a few hours.”

“A migraine?” Lifehack repeated.

Chill nodded, “Yeah, he gets them sometimes.”

“That...makes sense,” Lifehack felt kind of stupid for not considering that, though it wasn’t uncommon for his emotions to take over. He was typically great at fixing problems fast, even if the solutions he came up with were completely illogical, but whenever someone he cared about was hurt, it felt more difficult to come up with a solution, and instead he just panicked.

Chill could tell that Lifehack felt bad about overreacting, “It’s ok when I first saw Brew get a migraine I almost called 911. In my defense, he had just released the video on the brain worms, so I was already freaked out” He joked lightheartedly.

Lifehack laughed a bit, “Right, the pork tapeworm, good thing Brew doesn’t consumes anything but coffee.”

“Well, he eats the food I make, none of that is pork though, I think,” Chill replied, “Anyway if you need help taking care of Brew, I can help if you want.”

“No, I’m pretty sure I can handle it,” Lifehack said, before adding, “Actually, can you make Brew some coffee for me? I would but that coffee machine scares me.”

“Oh, of course, man, and about Howard, yeah I agree, but he seems to like me,” Chill agreed.

“Last time I got near him he tried to blow me up,” Lifehack added.

Chill rubbed the back of his neck, “Haha, yeah, he tends to be kinda aggressive...anyway, I’ll get started on the coffee.”

“Thanks again, Chill!” Lifehack said as Chill left the room. So, what else should he do to help? Getting some pain medicine would make sense. He headed to the bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet to see what Brew had. Are Ibuprofen and Acetaminophen the same thing? He had heard that Ibuprofen works better, so he grabbed that. 

As he exited the bathroom, he ran into Chill, who was holding the coffee but managed not to spill it. “Pain medicine, that’s smart,” Chill commented.

The two approached Brew’s room, opening the door quietly. Upon entering, they noticed that the insomniac was actually asleep for once. Chill placed the coffee on Brew’s nightstand and left the room. Lifehack did the same with the pain medicine and the water. He noticed that the water he had left earlier was gone, which hopefully meant that Brew had drank it.

As he was leaving the room, he heard Brew say, “Hey, Charles.”

Lifehack turned around, “Oh, hey Brewlet, sorry if I woke you up,” He said apologetically.

“No, no, don’t worry, it’s fine,” Brew reassured, now sitting up in bed. His hair was more messy than usual and his jacket and tie were off, showing his slightly wrinkled button-up shirt. In a way, he looked oddly cute.

Lifehack blushed and looked around, kind of flustered, and handed him the pain medicine and the water, “Here, I got these for you!” He exclaimed awkwardly. 

“Oh, thanks,” He carefully grabbed the glass and the ibuprofen, taking two of the pills and drinking the water to help him swallow.

“A-And Chill made you some coffee,” He handed the mug to him as well.

Brew put the glass and pill bottle down and grabbed the mugged, “Tell Chill I said thanks.”

“I asked Chill to make some because I didn’t want Howard to kill me,” Lifehack explained. He wasn’t trying to take away Chill’s credit or anything...ok maybe he was. 

“Sorry for making you go through all this trouble for me,” Brew said apologetically.

“What? Are you kidding me? You’ve helped me out more times that I can keep track of. Hell, you bailed me out of jail! I should also help you out sometimes, relationships should be 50/50, so it’s time for me to do my 50. I care about you Brew, you aren’t a burden!” Lifehack exclaimed.

Brew starred for a moment, making Lifehack question if had said the right thing. As he was about to apologize, Brew said, “I love you.”

Lifehack was caught off guard, “I-uh, I love you too!” He stammered

“I know you do,” Brew replied, taking a sip of coffee.

“I wasn’t sure if coffee is good or bad for a migraine, but based on you drinking it I assume it’s good,” Lifehack inferred.

Brew took another sip of the coffee, “That’s interesting actually, coffee can cause migraines but also can help treat them.”

Lifehack smiled, “Do you want to tell me more about it?”

Brew smiled back, “I would love to.”

\--The End--


End file.
